Prom
by nejifangirl27
Summary: Tonight was going to be Tenten's dream prom night and nothing in the world could mess it up...or could it be messed up? Read to find out! Summary sucks.
1. In My Heart

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ACCOCIATED WITHT THE SHOW!**

* * *

Prom

I ran around, throwing my bags on the nearest chair and quickly fluttered over to my closet and whipped out the large dress bag, finally I'd get to wear my dress, finally I'd get to dance with him, finally I am going to prom. I pulled my hair down from the two buns it's normally pulled up in. Temari came up behind me and started running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm so excited to do your hair," said cheered, "So what do you want? Personally I think you should keep it down, OR, even better one really long braid, we could also do a really sexy up do. What do you think about that?"

"Whatever you think is best." That was always the smart answer with Temari. She was always so pushy and outgoing, the best thing was just to agree with whatever she says and pray to god that you don't end up looking like her.

"YAY, we're gonna do the up do then." It was silent for a few minutes but I knew what Temari was thinking seeing her eyes glance over at my dress bag. She hadn't seen it yet, only Hinata had because her and I had gone dress shopping and I had insisted that no one else sees it.

"Plea-"

"No! No Temari you aren't allowed to see it until the others get here."

"But that's so not fair! Hinata has seen it, and she's not even your BEST friend, that's me," Temari whined relentlessly.

I sighed, I was really torn, I wanted to wait until everyone else got here but, Temari wasn't kidding when she said that she was my best friend. Ever since we were younger we have been inseparable. We went through the ninja academy together and graduated together. We were so sad when teams were called and we weren't on the same team, but I soon after learned that the teams were just for middle school (The Intermediate Ninja Academy if you want me to be specific. They were just so when we were with all of these new kids we know someone.) Now were in high school and you Still couldn't separate us no matter how hard you tried.

I sighed. "Ok Temari I'll-" Suddenly the doorbell rang and 2 girls came bursting through and 1 who was walking in like a normal person would do.

"Oh my god Tenten I wanna see your dress," cheered Ino and Sakura in perfect harmony. They both quickly shoved their stuff onto my bed and darted towards my dress bag. I reacted as fast as possible, grabbed a kunai and threw myself in front of the dress bag with a kunai to Ino's neck, who was in front of Sakura.

"You two aren't allowed to touch my dress, understood," I growled at them. This dress had cost me 4 months worth of cleaning dishes and getting harassed by stupid perverts every time I leaned over to clean off tables.

"Yeah, yeah ok, whatever. Just let us see the dress," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Temari had a very genuine smile on her face.

I turned around and reached for the zipper on the dress bag, Temari, Ino and Sakura were watching me like hawks. I saw Hinata out of the corner of my eye giggling softly at the position I was in. I very slowly unzipped the bag to build up anticipation. I giggled a little when Temari yelled to get on with it. I fully unzipped the bag to reveal a floor length strapless gold dress. It subtly poofed out at the waist and flowed down in layers, and to tie the dress together it had a black sash hanging around the waist.

"Oh...my...god..."

"Well what do you think," I asked very nervous that they would all hate it.

"Tenten, this is even more gorgeous than my own dress," mumbled Temari not taking her eyes off the dress.

"I wanna see this beauty on you," yelled Ino happily.

"Me too! This is so pretty Tenten! Where did you get it," interrogated Sakura.

"It was at the mall and I wanna see your dresses first!

Temari walked over to her dress and quickly unzipped her bag to show her floor length dress. It was a deep purple halter dress that clung to every curve. One word: sexy.

Ino's dress was a floor length medium green dress. It was pretty low cut with an embroidered square outline right below the bust line. It was perfect for Ino considering what she wore everyday it was kind of conservative. I'm not saying she dresses like a slut I'm just saying she's not as conservative as the rest of us.

Sakura's dress was a knee length pale pink strapless dress. It had a nice tie that had 2 long strings that hung down in front, tied under the bust line. Her dress was very pretty, it fit her personality, not to outgoing but not conservative.

Hinata's dress was one of my favorites. It was floor length dress that poofed out at the waist line. It was an aqua dress that dipped low but, was laced up the front to cover up her breasts. It also has a nice embroidery pattern along the top part of the dress. Hinata's dress was a spitting image of her personality, soft and beautiful.

"Wow girls you are all going to look gorgeous in your dresses," said a voice from behind them.

I whipped around to see my father and his husband leaning up against the doorframe.

"Sebastian, James," I yelled out and ran up and gave them both a Huge hug, I was adopted when I was 5 by these two and I never had a problem with it, especially since no one ever said anything about it because they were both 2 of the strongest ninja in the village.

"We know it's not cool of us to come in during you guys getting ready for prom, but we had to see why you girls were screaming, not to mention we wanted to talk to Tenten about tonight," Sebastian smiled at the end and wheeled me out of the room.

"So Bastian what is it u want to talk to me about," I asked softly hoping isn't wasn't going to be one of those awkward "father, daughter" conversations.

"Well I know this is going to be awkward for you, don't roll your eyes, Tenten I just want to make sure you understand that I want you stay a virgin tonight."

I gaped at him and felt a large blush cover my face "SEBASTIAN! Ewwww! You know I'd never do anything like that!" Gosh, the way that man was talking you'd think that I was a slut or something.

"Well I know that prom is a place where hormones rush, especially with boys, so I'm not saying that I don't trust you, It's your date that I don't trust."

"..."

"...well then, now that this is over why don't you back by your friends and get ready?"

"Um...ok then Bastian, um...can we never talk about that ever again?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to here that come out of your mouth," sighed Sebastian. Apparently he thinks this is awkward too. Well I guess he thinks that he has to say that to be a good dad or something.

"...um yeah ok then." I quickly ran back into my room and James came out but, before I slammed the door I heard Sebastian say "You owe me one hell of a night for telling her that for you. Do you have any idea how awkward that was?"

I giggled, closed the door and turned my attention back to the girls who were doing their hair but I was positive that they had all heard that conversation. I smiled and walked over to Temari who just finishing straightening her hair.

"So how much of that did you here," I whispered.

"Oh only all of it," she whispered back with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and let her twist and weave my hair into an up do. Hinata was braiding her hair and Ino was completely crimping her hair out and letting her nice blonde hair fall down her back. Sakura was curling her short bubble gum pink hair. We all were doing our makeup even though I fought against wearing it for a minute.

It was almost 7:00 P.M. and the sun was just going down. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly ran downstairs to be met by my fathers talking to my date, Neji Hyuga. He looked a little nervous, apparently Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said that he was more worried about my date than he was about me.

"James, Sebastian leave him alone," I said moving them aside to see Neji. He looked absolutely stunning in every way. He was wearing a perfect black tux with a white tie to match. He was wearing a red rose on his tux and he handed me a red corsage.

"You look like an angel," he said in his adorable voice. He took my hand and kissed it softly and told me to close my eyes. I complied and felt his hands slip around my neck and he tied something around my neck.

"You can open your eyes." I moved my hand across my neck and I felt a medallion hanging on a piece of black silk.

"It's the Hyuga crest engraved onto a gold medallion. I got it for you so that people know that you're mine," he said softly so that my dads wouldn't hear it. I smiled and felt blush creep across my face. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and we slowly deepend the kiss but were interrupted by my father's clearing their throats. I blushed softly and called down the girls, although Neji and I both knew they were watching us.

"Well," sang Temari in a sing-song voice, "how are you Neji?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking?" He was about as confused as I was at Temari's super sweet tone. Normally her and Neji were very sarcastic and rude (in a good way) to each other.

"Well that's good, So are the other boys here too," she asked. Wow was she excited to see Shikamaru or what? I laughed thinking about her attempting to get Shikamaru to dance, that lazy ass never does anything without complaining.

"They are waiting in the limousine. Well then I guess, the prom awaits!"

I took one very deep breath and walked with Neji to the limo as the other girls raced passed and clambered into the limo. Tonight was going to be a night I would Never forget....

* * *

OMG! Finally. I've been typing this for awhile lol I'm such a procrastinator! xD lol but hey school is a bad part of the reason I didn't get this published sooner but that's about it...lol that's my only excuse!

Hope you enjoy ^-^

~nejifangirl27


	2. Lovegame

_**Temari's POV**_

Oh my god! This was so awesome! I was the first to make it into the limo and there was _my _Shikamaru sitting there in all of his lazy glory. He yawned softly and raised one eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking, just like any other boy. He stared at my dress and how it accented all of my curves and complimented my tan skin tone. He thought I was gorgeous but I wanted to hear it from _him_.

"You look...nice." Eh. Well I guess nice would do. I sighed and let him wrap his arm around my shoulder. I slowly crossed my legs letting the dress slide up revealing more of my long beautiful legs and then suddenly I felt Shikamaru's arm tighten on my shoulder. Heh so did notice how good I looked. I smiled and leaned my head on my shoulder. He was the only one whose thoughts I cared about when it came to how I looked.

I glanced over at Ino and how Kiba looked like he may have taken Ino on right here, right now, with _all _of us watching. Poor, poor naive Kiba. Too bad he didn't know about Ino. Ino just smiled and continued to enjoy the showering of compliments, once in awhile returning the compliment with a simple "Aw thank you Kiba" or "Well you look really good in that shirt" or something along the lines of that.

I frowned slightly at Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke ,I swear, hadn't even looked at Sakura and Tenten looked like all she wanted was to talk to Neji. But, Sakura and Tenten were both tough and obviously wouldn't show that those stupid boys ignoring their girlfriends bothered them. Sakura and Tenten had quickly slipped on the "Oh I don't care" act and started talking about jewelry. Sakura commented a little loudly on the medallion earning a quick glance from Sasuke and a smug little smirk from Neji.

Hinata seemed the happiest out of all of us though. Naruto was complimenting her to no end but the difference between her and Ino's situation was that Naruto wasn't saying that stuff just to get up her dress and Hinata really appreciated Naruto's comments about her. I think that's what made them the best couple in the limo. They had an innocence about their relationship, it wasn't all blatantly sexual. Even though I'd hate to admit it Shikamaru and I even had some encounters where it was a little too sexual for both of us.

Suddenly I heard a small squeal and smiled. I knew what that meant. We were here. The time seemed to fly by way too fast. We were at a beautiful dance hall. The building itself looked like it was made out of solid gold. The decorations were very, very beautiful. Banners hung from the top of the building saying things like "Welcome to Prom 2009" and "Welcome seniors". The theme was "The world paved in gold". They had taken the fountains and put gold spotlights in them so that is would look like they were spewing out liquid gold. The normal cobblestone walkway had gold flakes in the cracks of the rocks and the ground lights reflecting off of the gold making it look like a gold pathway. Every little detail had gold somewhere in it. I smirked thinking of Tenten. She would either be a major cliché or be considered a stroke of brilliance. I myself was leaning more towards brilliance.

Everyone stared to leave the limo and start their way down the "gold brick road". Shikamaru and I were the last ones left. I started to stand and then suddenly felt myself back down and right into Shikamaru's arms.

"Hi there. How are you," I asked smiling. He was always so much fun to tease.

"Tsk. You're so troublesome," he said with a small smile lining his perfect lips. Suddenly I felt those perfect lips mesh against mine. I smiled and let him finish his kiss, enjoying every single second of it.

"Do you know how much I just want to stay here where no one else can see you in that dress? Cause good god if I feel this way from seeing you in it, I don't know how those other boys would feel."

"Oh c'mon Shikamaru. You know I wouldn't let any other guy get near me," I sighed. He did this sometimes. I think it was his way with not dealing with other boys and their nasty hormones.

"Now c'mon lazy ass let's go," I pulled Shikamaru off the seat, out of the limo and yanked him right next to me. He intertwined his arm with mine and we started our decent down the long pathway, up to prom.

_**Hinata's POV**_

I felt myself being tugged down the path by Naruto. Every so often we'd stop so that I could admire the small gold ordainments decorating the shrubbery that lined the path. We quickly made our way up to castle like dance hall. Naruto quickly dug through the pockets on his tuxedo looking for the gold tickets. His tux looked amazing on him. I kind of laughed considering how much he whined about not wanting to wear a tux to prom and how he said he'd show up in jeans and his signature top, a white short-sleeved shirt with a modern looking orange vest. As much as I liked that outfit on him, he looked even better in a tux. He wore a black tux with a blue tie that matched his eyes. Oh my I could get lost in those eyes.

"Hey Hinata are you ok," Naruto asked me. His eyes had that look in them, like he was worried about something.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine," I said in a somewhat soft voice. I had finally gotten over stuttering around him but now I need to get rid of my quietness around him.

"Oh ok, I just don't want you feeling bad or something," said Naruto with a small laugh.

We quickly went into the main building where music was pulsating from. They were playing Ino's favorite song. Lovegame by Lady Gaga. I didn't mind the song but it wasn't my favorite. Naruto looked annoyed by it. I knew he was more of an All American Rejects fan and bands like that. I liked them too. I guess I just liked all kinds of music. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Some people looked like they were having way too much fun.

"Hey cutie what's going on," hollered some guy and that some guy just happened to be Nick. He was such an ass. Not even I liked him and I like almost everyone. I looked around seeing who he could be talking to. I quickly realized there was no one else around me.

"Go away Nick," I heard Naruto growl.

"And what if I don't feel like it? You're not the boss of me you little freak," Nick slurred. He was drunk, badly drunk. He started to get closer to me but Naruto quickly stepped in front of me. His normal calm blue eyes were smoldering with anger.

"You wanna call me that again," tempted Naruto.

I quickly pulled on Naruto's hand silently telling him to just walk away from this but he couldn't, wouldn't. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Neji in front of Naruto.

I saw Tenten glaring at Nick. It was a glare I had seen her give many guys. Especially guys like Nick. Tenten protected me from people like Nick. She had always treated me like her younger sister which unlike most girls I really appreciated this. She always made me feel safe.

"Hey Tenten, nice to see you again sexy," Nick had yelled at Tenten. I was sure Neji was going to punch out Nick right then and there but then again he does have more self-restraint than Naruto.

"Nick," said Neji with a very subtle but sharp edge in his voice "You have two choices right now. Choice number one is the one I would recommend and that would be to walk away right now. Choice number two is to have Naruto and I make sure it's physically impossible for you to ever reproduce ever again."

I could see it in Nick's eyes that he knew Neji was _very_ serious. Neji was always serious when it came to Tenten and other boys hollering at her.

"C'mon guys," Nick said to his little cronies "Let's get away from this scene. See you lovely ladies later."

"Don't bet on it," mumbled Tenten "Hey Hinata I'm going to go dance with everyone. Do you wanna come? Or do you wanna stay with Naruto?"

"I'll stay with Naruto but I'll meet up with you guys later ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," Tenten smiled and ran off to find Ino, Sakura and Temari. Neji quickly muttered something to Naruto and went off towards a group of people that looked really popular and annoying.

Naruto swung his arms around me and said "I'll always protect you Hinata, believe it."

I smiled at his little saying, "I will always believe in you Naruto. Always" I slowly started swaying to the beat of the song in Naruto's arms. This was perfect, it was the one place I felt safe. I never want to leave his arms but I knew it couldn't be that way. So I would stay here as long as I possibly could. If only this could be forever.


End file.
